


Emryts, vs Lucy

by lostintheclouds321



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, battleforlove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostintheclouds321/pseuds/lostintheclouds321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy Tail sends Lucy away for a week on a job collaborating with another guild. They just don't know it's Sabertooth. They're acting very suspicious, and they don't even send Natsu with her! On the job, its up to Lucy to defeat the last and very powerful Emryts, will she succeed?<br/>1) What is Fairy Tail up to?<br/>2) What is up with the Emryts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The two men looked at the door, hormones pumping through their blood. The door was half open and standing there was Lucy Heartfilia, "Ohayo Minna!" she shouted with a smile.

"Oi Luce!" Natsu waved her over.

"Natsu~" she ran over and hugged him.

"How was Helina Island?" he asked considerably.

"It was great Natsu! Levy and I had SO much fun there! I wish you had come!" she pouted.

"Sorry about that," he apologizes nervously scratching his head, "I had something to do," he says, glancing over at Lisanna, she gave him a thumbs up.

Lucy seeing this exchange got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, "So, um," she said awkwardlly, which was weird, things were NEVER weird between her and Natsu, "did ya take any jobs?" she inquires.

He shook his head, "It wouldn't be the same without you," he grins.

Lucy suddenly feels terrible about herself, "Well, you could've taken a job with Lisanna, I know how much you've been wanting to catch up with her," she says in a low voice.

"Bu-" Natsu starts to be inturupted by Lisanna, "Natsu! Hey can you come over here?" she shouts. He looks over his shoulder ruefully and back at Lucy.

"Go on," she says with a fake smile plastered on.

She sighs and sits down at a table, Gray joins her at the same table, "Hey Lucy," he says nonchalantly not showing his feelings.

"Hey Gray," she perks up.

"Are you okay? You look pretty sad," he comments honestly.

She nods her head, "I guess, I'm pretty stressed though, I've been gone for a week and my rent is making me forget simple things because I'm so worried," she lies about her rent, but not her forgetting things.

"Oh, we could go on a job," he suggests.

"I'll go ask Natsu," she say cheerfully.

"I was hoping it could be just us," Gray thinks to himself, but ends up nodding.

He watches Lucy cheerfully walk over to Natsu who is arguing with Elfman, suddenly Warren's voice fills his head, "Everyone, we need to get Lucy away from the guild for a week, but no one else can leave, nobody go on a job with her!" Gray look at Natsu, he looks as if he's thinking and shakes his head, his mouth moves and Lucy nods in understanding.

"Lucy!" Mirajane calls her over, she slowly walks over. 

"Yeah Mirajane?" Lucy asks her.

"I found the perfect job for you, and only you," she assures Lucy.

"Okay? What is it?" Lucy asks her.

"It involves collaborating with another guild but it's defeating a monster, and the reward is a Celestial Spirit Key," Mira informs Lucy.

"Oh really? Let me go tell Gray, I told him I'd go on a job with-" Lucy starts.

"No!" Mira yells frantically, "Gray promised me he'd help me bar-tend, he must've forgotten," she says quickly.

"Oh," Lucy looks at Gray and he shrugs, "Okay, can I see the paper? I should probably leave now," Mira stuffs the paper in Lucy's hands and shoos Lucy off. Lucy walks out the door waving back to everyone.


	2. Sting and Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy goes to meet the other guild who is helping her, told from Lucy's Point of View (POV).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHHHHHH! I'm so nervous about tomorrow at school! Enjoy the chapter hope it makes you smile!
> 
>  
> 
> PS: All the exceeds are having a great exceed party where they all meet up in Hargeon on Earthland (obviously Earthland and not Edolas(ANIMAAAA!)).

I look out the window of the train as trees and houses blur together making me a bit dizzy, now I know how Natsu feels, I wish the train had taken a pit stop. Sitting in one place for 8 hours is hard. At least I brought a couple of books. I let out I small yawn, here I am, in Sungstein, tired as hell. The train comes to a slow stop and I exhale. As I stand up I arch my back and strech out my arms, something I do when I wake up (Without the kicking Natsu out of my bed part).

I wobble out the door and look down at where the location is, Barrei Road. I look around in all directions, and I decide to go towards Sotow Street. While walking there I bump in two men who look just as confused as I do. It just happens to be Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. I flinch as their faces pop through my head when Minerva beat me up, Sting was laughing as if it were the funniest thing ever. Rogue was, well, Rogue looking. As I look up at Sting, he's wearing the same face from that day. And I hate it. 

"Whatcha doing here blondie?" Sting snears.

"I'm on a job, idiot!" I snap at him.

For a second he looks dumbstruck, his sculpted jaw hanging open as if he were about to say something but he stopped himself, "Well so are we," Rogue says. He doesnt look as if he's comfortable in front of strangers.

"Oh Mavis! I hope we not on the same job!" I groan.

"Emryt?" Rogue questions using the name of the monster we will be fighting.

"Emryt," I confirm with a flutter of butterflies in my stomach. But they aren't the same as the ones I get when I'm near Natsu, they feel disgusting and I hate the gut wrenching feeling the imaginary butterflies give me. 

"Good GOD! We're stuck with the weakling!" Sting whines.

I feel my face get hot and my foot barrels into his stomach sending him backwards, Rogue looks at me, his expression not changing, "He was asking for that," Rogue simply says. I nod.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~At the requester's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Sungstein, the great granddaughter of the founder of the town invited us into her living room. We all sat on the couch in the order of Sting on the left, Rogue in the middle, and me on the right. 

"Thank you so much for taking this job," she said bowing her head, "It is very important to me, and was very important to my husband before he fell ill," she says, her eyes tearing up.

"Just tell us what we have to do," Sting moans.

Rogue slaps him on the knee, "It's alright, take your time Mrs. Sungstein," I assure her.

"Well," she wipes her eyes with her hand, "The Emryt is a great threat to our village, it can transform into a human form and use magic. It often comes into our village without being noticed and takes children or babies," she says.

"Oh, do you know of any way to defeat it?" I ask her.

She nods her head yes, "There used to be hundreds of Emryts, they lived in peace with our people, then they evolved into what they are now, they became evil," she closes her eyes and rubs her hand on her face as if trying to rub a memory away, "Suddenly they just change, in the course of one night,, nobody noticed them getting even more evil gradually, it just suddenly happened." she says, “You can only defeat them with a Celestial Wizard,” she looks me in the eyes, “Which means it is all up to you,” she sounds serious. 

“We’ll do it,” Rogue answers for all three of us. I nod my head to agree with him because no words would leave my mouth.

“Great, Lucy, can you follow me? I need to teach you something, boys, make yourself at home,” she smiles weakly and starts to walk out of the room.I stand up quickly and follow her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The room we’re in is completely empty, the walls are golden, and the floor is literally made of mattresses. I had to take off my shoes to come in. She silently closes the door behind me and walks over to me, “Lucy, I’m afraid this is going to hurt,” she then put her hands on my head.


	3. Where would we go without information?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy learns how to defeat the Emryt, but it comes with a high price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have orphaned this, I fogot about it until I got an email about how I got kudos and I felt guilty. Sorry 'bout that.

The room we’re in is completely empty, the walls are golden, and the floor is literally made of mattresses. I had to take off my shoes to come in. She silently closes the door behind me and walks over to me, “Lucy, I’m afraid this is going to hurt,” she then put her hands on my head.

Her hands were freezing cold and at first the feeling she sent through my mind was pleasure, I swear I could’ve died happy right there and wouldn’t have cared. I went from pleasure to an itch, and itch that wouldn’t be satisfied if you ran your nails over it again and again, then it became a headache caused by the sun. A chill ran down my chest and through my back making me move around a little but all motion stopped when I experienced the most excruciating pain I’d ever felt. It felt as if someone was slowly ramming a rod through by brain but still keeping me alive somehow, and every once in a while shocks would be emitted from that theoretical rod and it echoed throughout my body. 

Then there was a loud thud and not just my motion had stopped, everything had stopped. 

When I woke up Sting and Rogue were sitting over in the corner, “Finally you woke up blondie! Rogue and I just wanted to know how we’ll get our money, Mrs. Sungstein told us you knew the plan.”

“You won’t have to do much, just follow my instructions and to everything I say to the word.” the knowledge I had just obtained made me more confident, but it also made me more aware of my coming death, “But you also might have to take my body back to my guild.” I noted silently, but knew their dragon slayer ears would be able to hear it.

“What do you mean by that!?” Sting yelled, “We’re working together, we’re not going to let you die!”

I just shook my head, “Nothing you do will be able to hurt the Emryt, it is just me, you guys are going to be distractions. And with the spell I have to do,” my voice got quieter, “there’s barely any chance that I’ll survive it.”

“Then don’t use the spell.” Sting said, but by the look in Rogue’s eyes I knew that at least one of them knew.

“How can you be so stupid? There is only one spell that can defeat the Emryt, and if I don’t use it, hundreds of thousands and more than that will die! As mages we have to protect the civilians, even if that means-”

But surprisingly, Rogue cut me off, “But there is still a chance right?” I nodded and Rogue gave me a small smile, “Then I guess we’ll have to depend on that small chance.”

Tears sprang to my eyes but I wouldn’t have them see me cry so I turned around and started walking, “Fine, let’s just go already.”

Even though I’d never been in this town before, I walked around like I owned the place, the information Mrs. Sungstein gave to me was memories starting with their happiest ones to their most painful. These memories belonged to the previous Celestial Wizards that tried to take down the Emryt. It was fabled that only a Celestial Wizard could defeat an Emryt because the Emryts are a species that used to live in the Celestial World and by summoning spirits from that world gave them some of that power.

“Lucy,” Sting’s voice shook me out of my thoughts, “Where are we going? You’ve never been here before, do you have a map or somethin’?”

“I have the map in my head.” I assured him.

“How is that gunna help Rogue and I?” he pestered me.

I thought about this for a second, never stopping my steps, “But how will it hinder you?”

“We won’t know which way to go when we’re in battle!” he complained.

“Not if you follow my instructions word by word.” I said, ending the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio make a bit of headway in their journey and are a step closer to their. goal.

"Fine, we'll do it," Sting surprisingly agreed.

Lucy a bit in shock halter end her steps, "R-really? Great then let's get on with it!"

"But, we'll do it in a way where you don't end up dead," Sting added on with a smirk on my face.

"Who do you think I am? Some suicidal wizard? My life is fine, my health is fine, probably, and my friends are great! I wouldn't be risking my life if it weren't necessary! You don't understand, I have the memories of countless celestial wizards and their demise. With that I can defeat the Emryts and everything will be okay!" Lucy said this all after stopping, and then turned around, "This is what I have to do and there is nothing you can do to change my fate."

"Lucy-" Sting started.

"Think about Fairy Tail, would you really want to abandon them?" Rogue added on.

Lucy's eyes glazed over, determined to not show weakness, she turned around and continued walking, "Of course I would never want to leave Fairy tail, that's preposterous. But, they're fine with out me, I'm no one special."

Before she could get far, Rogue grabbed her wrist, "Everything you've just said is a contradiction. If you really are the only one who can defeat Emryts than you are really special. Of course they need you, you saw how hard they all worked to get you back during the Grand Magic Games, if that isn't friendship than my hair isn't black," Rogue said more than Lucy had ever really heard him say, she looked back at him and something inside of her broke the dam that held in all of the problems. One by one they tumbled out.

"I don't know it's just, every one is getting so strong and I feel like I'm getting left behind, I feel as if I'll never get stronger and if this is a way I can help the world and prove myself I'd do it a million times over. This stress just keeps building up and up and on top of that I'm forgetting the simplest things. The other day I forgot how old I was Rogue, and it was one of the scariest things. I had started to forget myself and I didn't want to bother anyone with it because oh lookie there, another weakness!" Lucy screamed at, not just Rogue, but the entire world. 

"Lucy I wish I could understand what you're going through so I could help you, but I can only tell you what I know, you are a beautiful, talented and smart person. Seeing you fight at the Grand Magic Games was truly spectacular, and from what I saw of you interacting with your friends, I know for a fact that they don't care how strong you are and they're always cheering you on." Rogue, someone of few words, giving this encouragement, to Lucy it made her feel special and happy. She smiled, probably the first genuine smile of this entire mission and gave in.

"We can try a safer way I guess, but it will be much more dangerous for the two of you so you have to follow my instructions to the point when we are past the barrier." Lucy warned them. Sting made no movement, he was still trying to catch up with everything that had just happened.

Rogue simply nodded his head and let go of Lucy's arm, after some mild blushing and awkward eye contact of course. "I'll try to explain this as simply as possible, the Emryts are shape shifters but with a twist. They know magic just as well as the humans do, if not better. But we have an advantage, you two, your magic should be like nothing they've ever seen before. We are going to step past the barrier and they will immediately know that we have entered. The first ones to attack us will look like villagers, but they are the ones who have been terrorizing the village. Do not waste magic on them unless it is really necessary. We will make our way through the forest and come across a mock village, it is actually where they are harvesting human energy to create magic products, some of these are actually in the wizard in world right now and we really need to stoop it. Once we past that we will have to take out the leader. Cut off the head and the body will wriggle around until it dies. I will have to use a special speed that should kill me but if you manage to help me amplify the spell and we work together, it just might be possible."

Sting grinned, "I knew there was something we could do to prevent it."

Rogue chucked, "Let's just get moving."  
And then they went to delve into a forest.

 

*Mock Town*  
"Lucy, does that map in your head tell you when we'll get there?" Sting asked with an annoyed tone.

"Ever the patient one, aren't you Sting, as a matter of fact, it should be just past this giant rock." Lucy said, stopping in front of what was truly a giant rock. It was about three times Lucy's height and pointed at the top. This mission, after they defeated the lower class Emryts was a starting to feel more like bonding time than a mission.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go already!" Just as the blond was to take off, Lucy grabbed him by the collar.

"Where do you think you're going Sting, the real mission begins here, at this rock, go any other way and you'll get zapped of your power. Do you remember to agreeing that you'd follow my instructions to the point? Well right now, we need to get through this rock, but no matter how hard I try to remember, it just won't come to me." Lucy scratched her head, aggravated. 

Rogue put his hand on her shoulder, "Calm down, there is no rush. You need to be thinking clearly for this." With those words of advice, Lucy sat down on the dirt and put her hands on her knees in a meditating position. 

Sting snickered, "Wha-What are you doing Lucy?" he asked, stifling a laugh.

Lucy grew annoyed, "Shut up before I shove the nearest rock up yours."

Sting sheepishly looked at the giant rock, then his eyes widened, "Why don't we just, move it? Then we can climb under it and it'll be fine!"

"Sting," Lucy started, "The Emryts are an incredibly smart group, I doubt it can all just be solved by lifting the rock, that's not how it works, plus, even if it did work that way, it must be some special type of rock where it will never move." By then, Lucy had closed her eyes to focus.

Sting slowly walked over and grabbed an edge of the rock and lifted it a bit up. If one looked to either side of the rock they might notice a glimmer of a wall slowly being moved as well. 

"Well, Lucy, let's go!' Sting said with an arrogant smirk. Lucy opened her eyes to see that he had easily lifted the rocks and its transparent wall with ease.

"See, this is why people like Natsu bother me, they are so idiotic, but so lucky!" Lucy said underneath her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really must apologize. This past year has been such a roller coaster of emotions. I was depressed for a while and a lot happened. I know, I am a terrible person, please forgive me somehow?  
> Sorry for bad quality, I am just really tired and headache won't disappear for the life of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Minna! Thanks for reading this chapter. I will try to update whenever I can. Eight Grade is hard! Gorsh! So please be patient with me! Arigatou!


End file.
